


Good Vibes

by Okami01



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Self-Esteem, Self-Esteem Issues, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Marianne and Hilda buy and explore a vibrator together. Marianne finds it embarrassing but she quickly gets into it.For Marihildansfwweek Day 1 - Exploring New Things!
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Kudos: 16
Collections: Marihilda NSFW Week!





	Good Vibes

It's nosy in Hilda and Marianne's bedroom tonight. There's the sound of Hilda and Marianne's moans and the soft sound. Hilda gently prodding Marianne open with her tongue. Her hands sliding up and down Marianne's thighs.  
By the way the night is going, it'll be getting even louder soon.

Hilda hums, low and considering, before sitting back up. 

Hilda watches her. She licks her lips. Watches Marianne with a look of almost embarrassing admiration.

" You're so wet already," Hilda remarks. She reaches forward and spreads Marianne's pussy. The action feels lewd.

Hilda looks at her and smiles. Looks as aroused and happy as Marianne feels.

" Do you want me to put it inside you, Sweetie?"

Hilda asks, starting to move her hand lower.  
Rubbing teasing circles over her clit.

Marianne bucks into it. 

Hilda laughs " This is fine too. We can do this if you don't-"

" I want it," Marianne pleads. Hilda leans forward and kisses her. Still circling Marianne's clit.

Of course, she could cum like this. Everything that Hilda does feels good to her. But they've talked about this. They went shopping online, embarrassing as it is to find a food one. There are bigger sizes, different textures. A whole new world Marianne doesn't fully understand. 

The pink vibrator is somewhere on the bed. 

" I ah- Hilda I want you very much. I want you to put it inside me."

" I want to put it inside you," Hilda remarks without any hesitation. She grinds up against Marianne's knee. Slowly sinks down, kissing her neck before moving down to her breast, swirling her nipple around with her skilled tongue. 

"You're such a good girl for me, Mari. I like hearing you. Like seeing you nice and wet."  
She takes her hand and presses one finger gently and slowly into Marianne's pussy. 

Marianne moans. She's sure she's blushing an even brighter shade of pink than Hilda's hair. 

" My good girl," Hilda repeats. Maybe she likes saying it as much as Marianne likes hearing it. 

" Yeah," Marianne agrees.  
" You're… you're mine too." She pats Hilda's back, awkwardly, affectionately. 

Hilda grins. She kisses Marianne again. Deep, moaning, and melting into her. 

" Always." She kisses Marianne's forehead. " Now let's do this."

Marianne shivers excitedly.  
Hilda moves away, which is disappointing but then she comes back quickly and kisses Marianne. She kisses her way down until she's at Marianne's tummy. Smiles up against her.

" Oh wait I really want to see you."

She moves back onto her knees. Smiling, her eyes fully focused. 

" Hilda," Marianne can't help but whine. She knows Hilda will take care of her. But apparently, Hilda likes hearing her voice. 

There wasn't a time so long ago when Marianne would have found that ridiculous. 

She would have kept her requests and moans and lovemaking sounds strictly to herself, to the confines of her bedroom, locked away in shame. 

Hilda grins at her and Marianne smiles back

She clicks the vibrator on, then off again pours lube onto it. Spreads it all around. 

" You're already so wet for me, Mari," Hilda coos. " But a little more never hurt."

Marianne nods.

Hilda presses the vibrator up to Marianne's entrance. Watches her expression in a way that should be embarrassing. Nods reassuringly. 

" I'm going to put it in."  
She pushes. 

Marianne moans.

" Do you like it?" Hilda asks. There's no way she couldn't. 

" Yes," Marianne answers, it turns into a moan. 

Hilda laughs. The sound warms Marianne up even more than the warming lube.  
" Good."  
She thrusts it slowly. In and out.

"Next time maybe you could open yourself up for me. But… I do like doing it to you myself." Hilda states. 

" Both," Marianne declares. Not very coherently. She'd also like to eat Hilda out. She thinks that's what it's called. Embarrassing as it is. 

" You're right, we'll be able to do both at some point yeah."

Marianne's legs are already trembling from pleasure.

" Do you want me to turn it on?"

" Y-yes please."

It buzzes. Hilda spreads her own legs wide. Starts fingering herself. Watching Marianne and whispering dirty words that make Marianne blush and grind down against the vibrator. 

Hilda lays her hand on Marianne's belly. His touch is reassuring, gentle. Almost embarrassing when she stops to admire and caress Marianne's body. 

" Goddess, you're so hot, Mari," Hilda coos. Turns more into a moan as she keeps pumping her fingers in and out. 

Marianne almost wants to argue. Sure, Hilda is entitled to her opinions. It hardly seemed true before. But the way that Hilda looks at her, treats her, and talks to her makes her think differently. 

" Do you- ah, want me to turn it up?"

Marianne nods, near frantically.

Hilda flicks a switch on the remote. 

Marianne gasps, she moans even louder which in the back of her mind she thinks is embarrassing. 

It's nice. It feels nice and she's glad for it.

At this point, she can't do much, besides moan and call out Hilda's name. Right now, that's all she wants to do.

She starts bucking her hips down on the thing. Then, a few arousal laced seconds later, Hilda pushes it in and out herself. Her one hand goes back to Marianne's tummy. Hilda looks her in the eyes and grins. 

It tips Marianne over the edge. She cums with a shout. Warm and hazy before laying down on the bed.  
Hilda joins her, turning the vibrator off and pulling her close to her side. 

They're cuddling, Marianne realizes. The thought still sends her into a warm shock every time they do it.

Hilda pets at Marianne's hair and breaths into her neck. Faintly, Marianne can smell the sweet cotton candy perfume that Hilda sometimes wears.  
" I love you, Hilda," Marianne declares. It feels easy like this. Warm and cozy. 

Hilda hums constantly. " I love you too, Mari. You did great, you know?"

" Oh yes um… thank you. So did you."

Hilda hums, " yep, it's easy when you're around."

Marianne continues to blush. 

Hilda continues to hold her. They should probably get cleaned up, there's gotta be lube everywhere. Sticky and wet in a way that Marianne doesn't mind. She can admit that she enjoys it.

" Wanna go again?" Hilda asks casually. She moves her hand a little upwards and cups Marianne's breast. Gives her nipple a gentle squeeze.

The questions of wither or not she deserves this subside in pleasure.

" Yes, I think I'd like that."

Hilda smiles, Marianne can feel it at the back of her neck. Hilda kisses her there before flipping Marianne over. 

It's going to be a long loud night. Marianne wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Marihildansfwweek! Thanks for reading!  
> This is the only thing I've written for the week but I'm excited about it  
> @Tavitay on twitter


End file.
